My Time at Portia Wiki:Discussion policy
The discussion policy is a policy regarding message walls, talk pages, article comments, blogs and blog comments, edit summaries, hidden comments (through ) and more. This policy outlines the responsibilities of a user when leaving comments on any part of the wiki. Guidelines All guidelines listed under Policies apply. ;Be civil with one another - assume good faith :All discussions must remain in a civilized manner. Harassing or the act of attacking another user or users is not allowed. Respect each other, and remain calm and mature in tense situations. Always . Profanity is not allowed on the wiki; keep it safe for work. If another user or group of users are causing problems, please contact an active administrator and avoid continuing the conversation. ;Stay on topic :Off topic discussions are not permitted on any commenting section. Off topic is defined as, but is not limited to: irrelevant, unhelpful, or otherwise not contributing to the article or discussion. ;Keep opinions relevant :Opinions are a great way to start discussions. However, opinions that do not contribute to the article or discussion should be left out. Off topic opinions or unhelpful opinions will be removed. Helpful opinions are defined as: on-topic, providing insight or benefits to a discussion; or providing feedback to the article. ::For example, comments such as "Emily is the best bachelorette!" is considered off topic and not contributing to the article. However, stating facts or helpful opinions are permitted, if relevant to the article or question, such as "Emily is the best bachelorette because of the perks she provides, such as...." :Providing experiences of your gameplay is generally accepted, as long as it does not violate any policies. ;Questions or concerns? Leave comments :Ask questions or concerns relevant to the article or discussion. Do not hesitate leaving comments. MTaP Wiki is always willing to help. We kindly ask you to leave comments on appropriate pages or discussion. ;Reporting bugs :For your information, MTaP Wiki is not affiliated with the game, Pathea Games, Team17 Digital Limited, and other subsidiaries. Our comments section is not a recommended place to report bugs. For bug reporting, please report them on the official MTaP forums, or through the official Discord server in the MTaP #bugs channel. ;Do not comment on old posts :Posts that are 30+ days old should not be continued. Old posts may no longer be relevant to the article or discussion. Please start a new discussion. "Bumping" a comment is not allowed, unless approved by a moderator. If a question or concern is left unanswered, you can notify an experienced player instead or join our official Discord server. ;Do not spam :Spamming is not permitted, no exceptions. Spamming is considered to be, but not limited to: leaving comments on several pages or other comments (even if relevant) within a short period of time; using all capitalization; repetition; or trolling. ;Inappropriate content is forbidden :Vandalism, using profane language, or adding inappropriate content and/or media is not allowed. Inappropriate content includes, but is not limited to: language, pornography or sexual acts, racism or discrimination, drugs, violence, or blood and gore. Profanity may be edited out or the entire comment deleted. Comments that violate these policies may be removed, and the offender(s) blocked from further commenting. All other comment removal will be under the discretion of the acting moderator. Moderating When moderating, users should always . New or inexperienced users are least likely to understand the culture and rules of the wiki. Kindly and respectfully notify the user of the issues that violate the policies. Lead the user in the right direction. Questions left on unrelated articles should not be deleted. Intentional harm is detrimental to the health of the wiki. If a user or users vandalize, leave inappropriate comments, spam, or generally cause problems, these comments should be deleted with or without notifying the offender. Severe instances should notify an active administrator to immediately block the user. Application for discussion moderator MTaP Wiki is always seeking new discussion moderators. These members of the community are trusted individuals who patrol the discussion part of the wiki. All content moderators will automatically receive the discussion moderator user right. The tools provided for discussions moderators are as follows: *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature. Requirements *Must actively communicate in social areas for 30 days minimum: Discussions, Comments, Blogs *Reports bad or unnecessary comments *Must not have a block history ;Requirements subject to change with each promotion and availability. Meeting the requirements does not guarantee promotion. Must make a good impression, be trustworthy, and willingness to help the wiki. A bureaucrat will finalize all decisions, regardless of requirements. All nominees must abide to the policies. Discussion